1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article handling devices and, more particularly, to an attachment operatively mounted on a lift truck, or the like, for engaging and moving articles such as drums, or the like.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been an absence of an adequate device for engaging and moving fairly large plastic or paper drums without damaging the same. The devices used heretofore were not reliable from the article-safety point of view since they tended to puncture or otherwise damage the drums. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides a safe and efficient handling and lifting device.